minigofandomcom-20200213-history
Spieltag in Realzeit 02.11.2008
Kapitel 62 Als Evi in Ruvens /Anekas gemach eintrat, stand er bereits, tief versunken an seinem Fenster und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. "Evi, wir haben ein Problem. Ich weiß dass du bereit bist ein Sprecher zu werden. Allerdings hat Nashao Verdacht geschöpft. In letzter Zeit traut er niemandem mehr. Er möchte dich zuerst kennen lernen, bevor er dich dir anvertraut. Das war aber noch nicht alles. Er hat angeblich neue Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen um sich noch besser vor Orochimarus Attacken zu schützen. Ich denke du musst diese vorher herausfinden, bevor wir unser Attentat vollziehen können." " Klar doch, kein Problem. " "Es wird aber schwierig werden." "Du kennst mich schlecht, Schätzchen!" Evi verlies Ruvens Haus und begab sich in den Wald. Dort wollte sie nach einigen Kräutern suchen. Aber sie hatte nie erwartet, was sie finden würde. Evi entdeckte mitten in einem kleinen Tümpel einen blauen Lotus (blauer Lotus). Sie lies ihn natürlich gleich in ihrer Tasche verschwinden. Nach kurzer Zeit, es war gerade erst 10 Uhr abends, begab sich Evi in Richtung Hauptgebäude. Dort verwandelte sie sich in die Geisha des Nashao. Sie begab sich, so getarnt, in Nashaos Gemächer und entlockte ihm so die neuen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Evi musste sich ein Lachen unterdrücken. Es waren lächerliche Vorkehrungen. Versteckte Schnüre am Boden etc. Naja. Evi verlies das Hauptgebäude und flog zu ihrem Haus. Allerdings bemerkte sie, dass jemand sie beobachtete. Es war ein junger Vampir, der Evi bereits von ihren Geschichten kannte. Sein Name war Rashul. Er war gekommen um Evi in ihrem Vorhaben zu unterschützen. Am nächsten Tag, wurde Evi als Sprecherin angelobt. Aber einer ihrer Aufträge war es, den Gestaltwandler zu finden, welcher gestern probiert habe Nashao zu verführen und welcher ihn betrogen hatte. Da Evi wusste, dass sie selber der Gestaltwandler war, begab sie sich auf die Suche nach irgendeinem, tötete ihn und brachte ihn Nashao. Dieser war zu frieden und vertraute ihr. Als aber am Abend die große Tat vollendet werden solle, gekam Evi HIlfe von noch mehr Agenten Orochimarus. Nun waren sie zu viert (Evi, Ruven, Rashul und, Reashu). Duch ihre hohe Position als Sprecherin, wurde sie ohne viele fragen zu Nahsao vorgelassen. Dieser war allein in seinen Gemächern, als Evi und die anderen 3 eintraten. Evi log ihm eine Geschichte vor, dass sie einen zweiten Gestaltwandler entdeckt habe. Nashao war entsetzt und war abgelenkt durch das schmieden neuer Pläne. In einem richtigen Augenblick, tarnte sich Evi in ihrem göttlichen Nebel und verschwand. Man hörte ein kurzes Aufschreien und als der Nebel sich verzogen hatte, hielt Evi Nashaos Kopf in den Händen. "Los, verschwinden wir!" Als Evi und der Rest der Bande in Orochimarus Palast auftauchten, war er nicht da. Evi und die anderen wartetend ungeduldig auf ihn. Endlich, nach einigen Stunden, betrat Evis Meister Orochimaru die Halle. "Meine treue Evi und ihre Freunde. Wie ich sehe, seit ihr zurück. Gibt es ein Problem mit Nashao?" "Nein Herr, im Gegenteil. Nashao ist tot." (Evi nahm den Kopf aus ihrem Bag of Holding) "EVI! Ich bin überrascht. Nashao war doch ein starker Gegner!!! Wie hast du ihn so schnell getötet?" "Nun, ich will ehrlich sein. Gewisse Fähigkeiten die ich besitze sind sehr angenehm"... Während sie sprach verschwand sie im Nebel. "Ich verstehe." Orochimaru lächelte. "Nun dann wird es wohl Zeit für eine angemessene Belohnung." Er beschenkte ihre "Freunde" mit Göd. Evi fragte sich schon, womit sie denn belohnt werden würde, da sie es doch gewesen war, die Orochimarus Erzfeind getötet hatte. Als endlich alle den Saal verlassen hatten, und nur noch Orochimaru und Evi da waren, erhob sich Orochimaru. "Evi es wird Zeit, dass ich dir einmal ein ordentliches geschenk mache! Geh durch diese Tür und du wirst es sehen. " Er malte eine Türe und Evi ging hindurch. Evi fand sich in einem Palast wieder. Vor ihr stand ein Butler: "Guten Abend, Herrin Evi. Willkommen in Eurem neuen zu Hause. Mein Name ist James und ich stehe Euch zu Diensten." Evi konnte es nicht fassen. Orochimaru hatte ihr einen Palast geschenkt!!!! MIT BUTLER!!! Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Der palast war groß und schön eingerichtet. Kapitel 63 Colakis' Tod, Borbarads Tod, Sanctus' Tod Spieltag in Realzeit 18.02.1009